


Liaisons

by GummySungShine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Desk Sex, I just needed an excuse to write Cor/Loqi, Loqi is so weak for Cor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10084367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummySungShine/pseuds/GummySungShine
Summary: [Pre-game, Pre-Kingsglaive (pre-treaty signing)]Having seen an opportunity in the form of a young Niflheim Brigadier General, Cor uses him to his advantage.(Sorry that's so vague, but I really don't know how else to summarise this...'excuse to write Cor/Loqi')





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so, a short run down of what’s going on here before you go running off to read ^^
> 
> \- Set before everything went to shit with the treaty and peace talks (pre-game, pre-Kingsglaive).  
> \- Loqi is working as a spy for Cor, giving him intel on Niflheim’s plans.  
> \- Been working as a “team” for about a year.
> 
> I’ve never shared my stuff before so…yeah (be nice???). I'm pretty worried about sharing my stuff after writing for only myself for many, many years :')  
> I can’t start fics well, nor can I end them. That's a warning for you >w<  
> This has already been posted over on tumblr, so some of you might have already read it there.
> 
> Have fun, and enjoy this underrated and under-represented pairing!
> 
> <3

Their encounters were like clockwork.  
Same time, same days, same place.  
Routine. Calculated. Devised.  
But most of all, private.

Heading straight towards his usual destination, taking not a single detour on his way, he could already feel his body thrum with pent up excitement. Having been held up, by no fault of his own, Loqi hoped he wouldn’t be punished for his tardiness. But even the thought of punishment - coming from the man it would be - only served to make him want to be punished. He knew Cor could be ruthless in battle, he’d seen it enough for himself, but the thought that he could carry that same fierceness into his intimate life made his body grow hot at the mere idea.

Knocking upon the dark, heavy wood of the door to the Marshal’s quarters, he waited patiently - on the outside at least. To anyone passing, Loqi gave off an air of seriousness, stoic and formal in his appearance, yet inside he was anything but that. His blood boiled with want, pulse racing at the thought of the man he was there to see. As the door opened he was met with the vision of the elder man he expected, narrowed blue eyes staring at him for a moment before letting him swiftly in. The door shut behind them, Cor turning to the younger immediately.

“You’re late.” He stated simply, awaiting an explanation. 

“I was held up.” Loqi answered, feeling all the more warmer under the Marshal’s gaze.

“Did anyone follow you?”

“No.”

There was a pause.  
Cor narrowed his eyes further, taking a step towards him.

“No, what?” His tone was stern, making the younger swallow audibly.

“No, Sir.”

“Good.”

Dipping down to grab the young Niff General by the front of his clothes, a searing kiss was placed to his lips, lifting him up around the waist and carrying him over to the desk within the room - its surface laid bare, already prepared for their encounter. Placing the shorter man down upon it, his lips never left Loqi’s, feeling the younger man kiss back with such intense hunger. He slowed him down a tad, pulling away for a brief moment.

“We don’t have long.” Cor whispered, his voice immediately muffled by lips upon his own before he took control once again. “I have a meeting with the rest of the Crownsguard soon.”

Almost whining at the prospect of having less time with him, Loqi clawed at Cor’s clothes, desperate to get his fix of the man that had him so weak and so helpless for his attention. It was insane to think that a man old enough to be his father was the only one that could satisfy his needs; but age mattered very little to Loqi, as did their own affiliations - practically enemies of one another. 

Or so they should’ve been.

Utterly taken by the stories of ‘Cor the Immortal’, seeing the man himself in the flesh had been far more captivating than any fable he’d ever heard about him. Their first encounter on the battlefield had left him feeling numb, remembering the sheer finesse of the elder’s skills as he brought down wave after wave of MTs. The look that’d been shot his way that day - one that knew he was interested - was perhaps the defining moment that’d brought him to where he was now.

And that was working for the Lucian Crownsguard Commander himself.

He’d given in to the proposition offered by the man almost immediately, willing to renounce his affiliation with Niflheim and operate undercover for Cor. All his hard work to become the Brigadier General of the Niflheim army would be thrown away in an instant, should his superiors find out, all because the man had him wrapped around his little finger.

“Cor, please.” He breathed against the elder’s lips, wanting him to do something, anything.

“Strip.” Came his command.

Doing as he was told like some obedient pet, wasting not a moment of either of their time, Loqi rid himself of his clothing, letting Cor watch as he now sat bare in front of him, ready and waiting for his next instruction.

“Bend over.”

Hopping off the desk, his body shook with anticipation, leaning over the cool, wooden surface for him - just as he’d asked. A rough hand slipped to his backside, making him gasp ever so softly.

“You came prepared already?”

Nodding his head, Loqi let out a groan as a finger slid easily inside him.  
“I was…I just…I couldn’t wait to see you, so I…”

“You played with yourself?” The eldest chuckled, getting a small whimper in reply, bending over Loqi’s form to whisper against the shell of his ear. “I like that. Maybe I’ll get you to do it in front of me next time.”

 _Yes._  
Yes. He’d most certainly do whatever the Marshal wanted. The thought of having the man watch him as he’d please himself was almost too much for his mind to take. Pushing back on the finger that teased him, he felt a 2nd enter as they worked to caress his slick, inner walls. As much as he’d prepared himself beforehand, the sensation of Cor’s thicker digits felt so much better than his own, rubbing places he couldn’t quite reach, places that had his legs trembling.

The sound of rustling from the desk drawer had Loqi anticipating what was next. The choked whine that left the Niff’s lips was music to Cor’s ears - like the build up to the final act to come. _Vocal_ was a word that sprang to mind if he were to define the type of lover that Loqi was, but he revelled in those sweet, sweet sounds, knowing he was the sole person that could pull those moans from him so readily.  
A familiarly delicious cry ripped from the youngest’s throat as he was filled, grasping onto the desk, short nails scraping as he tried to ground himself somehow. Back arching up in a wonderful curve, a large hand settled itself upon his hip, beginning to pull him back with each thrust. Cor had never been particularly gentle with him in the past, and this time was no exception.

_“Cor.”_

The way his name tumbled from Loqi’s lips, dragging out the O so beautifully, was one of the many things that had him ushering out more and more like it. He knew how to get what he wanted while simultaneously giving the younger the pleasure he so desperately sought.

“Fu-fuck…fuck me. _Harder._ ”

While wholly compliant usually, Loqi could still be demanding. But he found the Marshal seemed to rather enjoy that side of him - if the heavy groan he uttered was any indication.

“Loqi.” Cor grit his teeth, grasping a handful of dark blond hair, tugging on the strands.

“Harder. Har- _yes, yes!_ Oh gods…Cor…”

With a feral growl he pulled out of Loqi suddenly, grabbing him by the side as he turned him over, hefting the younger’s smaller body further up the desk with ease. He wanted - no, _needed_ \- to see those pretty lips speaking his name. There was something about the unabashed nature of it that sent spikes of pleasure straight to his cock, each utterance making his blood boil over with barely contained lust. Pushing back into him, the supple legs of the young General wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer, driving deeper into his svelte and awaiting body. Groaning at the warm tightness clenching around him, Cor swore that Loqi was doing it on purpose. He was more than sure the younger knew what it did to him.

Hands moved to rest either side of the General’s narrow hips presented in front of him, the force not quite hard enough to bruise but more than enough to leave a temporary mark. The twinge of pain left Loqi mewling, one hand reaching down to touch his neglected arousal, and the other up by his head - fingers latching onto the edge of the desk.

“You love this…don’t you?” Came Cor’s smug tone, eyeing the flushed look on his face as the man under him gasped over and over. “Answer me.”

“Y-yes! Yes…”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Sir!” His exuberant cry was just what Cor was hoping to hear.

A sudden knock at the door had them both stilling in place, the sound crashing through their little interpersonal bubble, seeming to forget that they weren’t the only two people in the citadel. The Marshal had a few suspicions whom it could be, but he just prayed they wouldn’t enter. There was no way he’d have time to hide Loqi and fix himself up if they did.

“Cor?” A feminine voice called out.

“Yes, Monica?” Cor breathed a sigh of relief, knowing she wasn’t one to invite herself in usually.

Rolling his hips into Loqi at a maddeningly slow pace, placing a finger to his lips to signal for the younger to stay quiet, he listened to what the woman had to say.

“Just reminding you about the meeting in 15 minutes. Don’t want you to be late.”

Covering his mouth with his hand, staring up at Cor with disbelief in his blue eyes, he could scarcely believe the man was almost willing to get caught. All it would take was a suspicious sound and he was sure the woman wouldn’t hesitate to investigate.

“Right. Thanks for the reminder. I’ll be down soon.”

Waiting for her footsteps to fade out of earshot, Loqi drew in a sharp breath, a low moan following it as the relentless pace started up once more.

“C-Cor…”

“Such a good boy, aren’t you? Doing as you’re told.”

The praise sent a shiver down his body, lips parting and eyes half lidded, gazing up at the man with a small nod. 

“Cor. Cor, please.” He panted, his breath picking up thick and fast.

“What?” The smug smile was back. “What do you want? You’re gonna have to tell me.”

With a particularly forceful thrust he had Loqi slamming his hand down upon the desk, yelling out at the action, making him see stars.

“More!” The demand flew from his mouth faster than he could think. “Make me come…make me…please. _Cor, please._ ”

As strong and disciplined of a warrior he was, he couldn’t deny the younger what he wanted, the begging breaking down his resolve like it did each time he heard it. Giving him what he asked for, it was mere moments before he had him coming undone, the limber body under him arching up so delightfully in ecstasy. That was perhaps his favourite part of it all - watching him climax so hard all because of his doing. Feeling his own pleasure peak at the sight and sound, he pulled out in time to cover his lover’s stomach in his seed, finding the action perhaps a tad territorial - almost like he was marking the young General as his. But, he supposed, in a sense Loqi was his.  
The sinfully debauched image of his favourite - and only - convert spy was one he never tired of. It was a shame he couldn’t stay for another round, he thought, but his duties called.

“Here.” Grabbing the small towel he kept in his drawer for such occasions, he tossed it to the younger man as he slowly sat up on the desk. “Now…down to business. You have any news for me?” He questioned, fixing himself up, making sure no one could tell he’d just got done fucking.

Loqi found it oddly amusing to see how things had changed since he’d first agreed to these little rendezvous with the Crownsguard Commander. Almost a year ago and it was business first, fucking later. But now it seemed things had turned on their head. Not that he minded at all.

“Not particularly.” His slightly shaken voice answered, wiping the cum that coated his stomach and chest. “Plans I told you last time are still going ahead. Caligo still thinks he owns the damn place…” He scoffed, locating his clothes that laid strewn upon the floor.

“Hmm. Well, if the things you say are true about him,” Cor rounded back towards the General. “Then I think he should watch his back with someone like you around.” He smiled.

“I often feel like telling him the same thing.”

Quickly redressing and fixing his lightly dishevelled hair, Loqi took a small moment to admire the elder man. Each time they’d met up in secret like that, he’d wondered how long they would be able to continue their little tryst until either of them were found out. He knew none of the Crownsguard were aware of their setup, keeping it strictly between him and Cor alone. But the thought of it coming to an end, with himself more than likely being ‘disposed of’ should the truth come to light, had him somewhat wishing he could just stay with the man in the citadel, keeping him safe from the harm that’d surely come his way if his superiors knew of his spying.

“I should go.” Loqi spoke up quietly, appearing more downtrodden than he’d intended to. “Don’t want to make you late for your meeting.”

Escorting him over to the door, Cor checked outside for anyone lurking about, making sure the coast was clear for his lover to leave undetected. The last thing he needed was for someone to see the Niff General leaving his study. It would raise far too many questions if they did. Bending a little, he turned to the younger man, kissing him chastely before ushering him out of the room.

“Don’t be late next time.” He kept his voice low.

“I’ll try.” 

Bowing his head, Loqi shot him a satisfied smirk before heading off on his way. The sound of the door clicking shut behind him left a strange feeling lingering inside his chest. He wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he missed the man, or if the excitement of the countdown to their next meeting was already pulsing away in his veins. But he knew he would be seeing him again. And that time couldn’t come any sooner.


End file.
